


You're the Top

by rabidchild67



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt on the Pinto Kink Meme: http://pintokinkmeme.livejournal.com/925.html?thread=8349#t8349</p><p>Chris is used to topping in his sexual encounters with men, but Zach has been lusting after that ass of his from day one. Cue Zach pulling out all the stops to get Chris to agree to letting him top--begging, dirty talk, rimming, whatever else your heart desires. And of course, Chris eventually gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Top

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Cole Porter song of the same name, which includes this memorable lyric: "But if baby I'm the bottom, you're the top!"

_God, hold still!_ Chris thought. 

In all the times he’d imagined this scenario, having Zach literally writhing in his arms this much hadn’t entered into it. The man’s entire torso undulated against Chris’s in a full body roll guaranteed to distract. He would have said something, but his mouth was full of Zach’s tongue, so he contented himself with dropping his hands down so that each could take a handful of ass, and pulling so that their groins clashed together.

“Fuck yeah,” Zach breathed, taking Chris’s lower lip between his teeth and sucking, hard. He pulled off and went to town on the corner of Chris’s jaw next. Chris angled his head to the side to improve his access – there was nothing he liked better while kissing than someone’s mouth behind his earlobe – and let his own hands roam upwards again, pulling Zach’s shirt from his pants so that he could lay his hands against the bare flesh at the small of his back. He found a sparse patch of hair there, which Chris combed his fingers through for a few moments, much like he used to do with the family cat. And just like the family cat, Zach arched into the contact urgently. Chris took that for a good sign and let his fingers do the walking downwards, beyond the curve of Zach’s ass, pressing up and in through the fabric between those tight cheeks.

“Mmm,” Zach grunted, taking half a step back, and Chris’s hand fell away; he rested it on Zach’s hip instead and went back to kissing him.

Moments later, Chris felt a tugging at his waist as Zach’s hands came to a rest on his belt and he began to undo it. Chris broke their kiss to look down, panting as he watched Zach’s deft fingers dispatch with the belt and move on to the hooks and zipper. He licked his lips and looked up into Zach’s eyes before Zach shoved his left hand roughly inside Chris’s briefs and took hold of Chris’s dick.

“Oh m-“ was about all Chris could get out before he was letting his head loll back on his shoulders, eyes closed and mouth open as the pleasure of another man’s hand on his dick caused a rush of heat to radiate through his body. There was something wholly different when he did this with men, something that appealed to him on a different level than when he was with women. For one thing, men were never hesitant to just _grab dick_ – familiarity, Chris supposed. And for the other thing, they knew intimately what appealed and never, ever hesitated.

Zach’s hand on Chris’s cock was large and dry as he stroked the shaft to full hardness, then rubbed the pad of his thumb almost painfully roughly over the sensitive head. He smeared off the little bead of precum that appeared with his thumb, raised his hand to suck it off with a grin like a lascivious baby, then leaned in for another rough kiss. 

“I want to put my mouth on you,” Zach murmured into Chris’s mouth a moment later.

“What?”

“Pay attention, Pine. I said I want to blow you.”

“OK,” Chris answered, his voice far too loud in the space, echoing off the walls; Zach laughed. He took Chris by the hand and walked them across the living room to a battered old chaise that wouldn’t have been out of place in Miss Havisham’s boudoir. Chris wondered vaguely where the hell Zach had gotten it, but then he got distracted by Zach undressing him. 

The air in the room was a pleasant contrast to Chris’s overheated skin, but before he had a chance to let that register, Zach pressed down on his shoulder, encouraging him to sit. 

Chris sat back, letting his legs fall open as he watched Zach undress quickly. He took a moment to savor the look of him: long, lean torso, slender yet powerful legs, and a taut ass, all of it covered with dark, soft-looking hair. Zach’s cock stood out from the thickest patch of it, and Chris wanted to inhale its scent so bad his mouth watered. Zach caught Chris staring and smirked with satisfaction, then sank to his knees. 

Zach gave head like it was his job, and the sight of his lips, swollen and cherry red from beard burn, stretched around his girth nearly caused Chris to shoot right then and there. The sounds of it were obscene, the heat of Zach’s mouth insane, and when he looked up at Chris, his perfectly coiffed hair now hanging in his eyes, Chris could not take much more; he needed another kiss. Reaching down, he cupped his hand beneath Zach’s pointed chin, raising his head up. Chris could feel the saliva that had run out of Zach’s mouth there but he didn’t care. “Come here,” he murmured.

Zach pulled off him with a popping sound and wiped the spit from his mouth. Grinning, he did as bidden and stretched up to kiss Chris, settling on top of him. As he did, their cocks nestled against each other. Chris gasped as Zach’s mouth claimed his, the heat of their groins coming together nearly too much. Almost instinctively, he pulled Zach closer, wanting more contact between their bodies. Reaching down with the hand still wet with Zach’s spit, he traced his middle fingertip down the crack of his partner’s ass and pressed it against his pucker. Tugging a bit, he inserted his fingertip into the tightness and murmured, “God, I want to fuck you so bad, Zach.”

“Hey there, hi there, ho there, _what?_ ”

“I want to fuck you,” Chris said in his throatiest, sexiest voice.

“Wait, what?” Zach braced his hands on Chris’s shoulders and pushed himself back a little. “No, _I_ get to fuck _you._ ”

The beautiful sex-haze Chris had been in up until now lifted. “Houston, we have a problem.”

Zach looked disappointed. “You’re not a bottom?”

“No.” Chris frowned. “Is there something about me that seems inherently bottom-y?”

“No, no,” Zach said, quick to reassure him. “I guess it’s just…” he glanced down, “with _that_ ass… surely I’m not the only one who’s thought so?”

Chris’s frown deepened.

“Okaaay, welp…” Zach pulled away and sat back on his haunches, looking thoughtful. “I guess there are plenty of other things we could do.” He rubbed at his chin, whisking away a smear of saliva there.

Chris’s dick throbbed in silent agreement. “If it’s cool with you.”

Zach grinned and licked his lips, staring at Chris’s dick. “It’s more than cool,” he said, then got back on his knees. Settling between Chris’s legs with a satisfied groan, he licked a stripe up Chris’s length, then began sucking at the head with the kind of concentration he applied to everything, for which Chris was grateful. He worked his way downward, sucking, nipping, kissing, licking – if Chris hadn’t been watching him, he’d have sworn there were two mouths on him at once.

“Oh God, don’t ever stop,” he groaned, dropping a hand to the back of Zach’s head. Zach grinned up at him, a glint of something unnamed in his eyes, before taking one of Chris’s balls into his mouth and _humming_. 

Chris gasped and his head fell back on the chaise again; the sensation was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. And why not? If he was coherent he’d be cursing every one of his past sexual partners for neglecting what was clearly a vital step in the blow job continuum. 

He was just about able to speak again as Zach gently took his other ball in hand, lifted it gently out of the way and – “ _What the fuck was that?!_ ”

Zach pulled his mouth off of Chris’s dick with an audible pop. “You like that?” he asked, a playful note in his voice.

“Yeah I like it – what did you do?” Chris lifted his head to look but saw nothing unusual. Zach moved his wrist, _pressing_ with his fingertips on a spot behind Chris’s ball sack.

“Some prostate stimulation – you’ve never had this before?” 

Zach looked like the cat that ate the canary. Clearly Chris had never had this before. He shook his head. “Nuh-uh.”

“Well then,” Zach said by way of preamble as he pushed Chris’s legs open farther, ducked his head down there, and began to lick his taint with gusto.

“Nnngrrrlll,” Chris responded intelligently, dropping his head back to the chaise to let it all happen. 

Zach’s tongue behind his balls was nice, the pressure a gentle build. It wasn’t as intense as before, but Chris wasn’t complaining; he wanted to last tonight – he’d been waiting for the stars to align so that he and Zach could finally be together – and he took this as a welcome reprieve. He was just relaxing into it when he realized with a curl of pure pleasure in his guts that Zach’s tonguing had moved somewhat farther south. 

“What? What are..? What?” Chris kept beginning to say, but never quite got the words out.

“What does it feel like?”

Truthfully, it felt like nothing he’d ever experienced before. “It feels like you’re licking my asshole.”

“Give the boy a prize,” Zach replied, but he didn’t move his face, and so the warm puff of his breath, and the brief kiss of his mouth against the inside of Chris’s asscheek felt as intimate as anything he’d ever experienced. 

When Chris raised his head to give Zach a dirty look, all he could see was his face from the eyes up; the rest of it was buried in his ass. “Do you want me to stop?” Zach asked. 

Chris just stared; part of him did – this was an area he’d generally stayed away from in the past, and even when he’d been with men they’d kept it strictly to (usually drunken) sucking and fucking, and he always topped. This was completely new territory for him – not only was he not drunk, but he was with someone he truly respected – someone he trusted. 

“What if I said no?”

Zach pulled away to look at him seriously. His eyes were inscrutable, but his expression was kind. “Then we would do something else. But listen, no one should judge you for taking the pleasure another person offers freely, Christopher. And, frankly, anyone who does is someone you don’t want to be with.”

“Probably not,” Chris agreed. He considered for a moment. “I liked what you were doing before.”

“The prostate stimulation? It’s better from the inside, you know.”

“Inside of what?”

Zach raised a Spockian eyebrow.

“Oh. Um...”

“Haven't you ever fingered yourself, like when you were jerking off?”

“Uh-uh. I never really thought about it.” If Chris’s face wasn’t already flushed with arousal it’d be red now.

“Well, it’s not for everyone, I suppose, but we already know you’re sensitive down there. Do you want me to… help you figure out if you really like it?”

Chris was definitely letting his hard-on do the thinking for him, because he didn’t hesitate to nod his agreement. 

Zach smiled, showing all his teeth, and something inside Chris, something he didn’t like to acknowledge or think about, melted just a little. 

Zach stood up. “Let’s go to the bedroom, huh? It’ll be a bit more comfortable.”

Chris nodded and let himself be led up the stairs.

\----

Chris sat on Zach’s bed and watched him approach; when Zach got close, he rested a hand behind Chris’s head, and pulled him into a kiss. Chris sank backwards, kicking slightly with his feet to push himself up the mattress to the head of the bed. Zach followed, never breaking their kiss, and rested his knee between Chris’s legs. He settled down beside him, his dripping dick leaving a smear across Chris’s hip.

Chris reached down to touch Zach, his dick heavy in his hand as he jacked him. Zach groaned, and pulled away panting, “God, I’m gonna come right now if you keep that up.”

“Really?” Chris was kind of flattered.

“Don’t you know what you do to me?”

Chris made a startled noise and looked at Zach’s face searchingly, but he ignored him, instead moving downward so that he could get back to rimming Chris. “So I really think this’ll help you to relax, you know, _down here_ , and then putting a finger in you won’t be such a bad thing for you,” Zach said between light swipes of his tongue around Chris’s hole. 

Chris nodded vaguely, his body relaxing into it, and he closed his eyes. Zach spread his legs further open, to get better access, and soon he was pressing the tip of his tongue inside that tight pucker. Chris tensed involuntarily and Zach withdrew, pressing against the muscle with the flat of his tongue, as if petting a skittish colt. Chris relaxed with a concerted effort, and when Zach’s tongue breached him again, there was no resistance.

He wasn’t sure how long this went on; the pleasure of it was a gradually-growing thing. His dick had half-softened, but he didn't really mind – the other stuff nearly made up for it. At one point, Zach physically lifted Chris’s ass in the air, and Chris thought his entire tongue must be up in there. He moved it and Chris moaned helplessly.

“There you go, all warmed up for me,” Zach said, his voice a low grumble. “How about I use a finger now?”

Chris nodded, opening his eyes and trying to see, but his angle was all wrong, and he was too relaxed to push himself upright. Zach produced lube from somewhere and allowed it to warm up in his hand – Chris caught a vague whiff of strawberries – then inserted the tip of his finger in, alongside his tongue. It wasn’t as bad or as wrong as Chris always feared, and he wondered why he’d been so resistant to this. But Zach took his time, licking and sucking at Chris’s hole, alternating that with inserting his finger – the press of knuckles against his body made Chris think it was maybe his middle finger.

“I’m all the way in, you ready?” he asked, sitting up now.

“Hmm?” Chris was so enjoying this, he nearly forgot there was a person attached to the sensations he was experiencing. 

“You ready?” Zach repeated. When Chris looked at him, his entire lower face gleamed with saliva and lube; it was strangely sweet, in Chris’s mind, that he’d take the time to pleasure him in this way. He smiled his agreement.

Zach crooked his finger slightly, and nothing happened.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for your sweet spot, my dear.”

“Guys have that too?”

“How are you _you_ and you don’t know the basics of male anatomy?” Zach asked, trying again.

“What – I went to a Catholic high school. All they taught us was not to get girls pregnant.”

Zach shook his head.

“Are we really having this conversation now?” 

“I suppose not – but we _will_ , because _damn_. Oh wait, here we go –“ 

Chris’s entire body arced off the bed as Zach found what he was looking for; Chris let out a cry so loud he couldn’t believe it was him. 

“Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!” Chris gasped, his eyes screwed shut as a jolt of pleasure so acute it was nearly painful suffused his entire body. 

“Breathe, Pine. Jesus!”

“Was that it?” Chris asked, blinking his eyes open. Looking down, he saw how rock-hard his cock had gotten; it practically glowed as red as Rudolph’s nose, and it waved blindly around like a hound catching a scent. 

“I guess you _do_ like prostate stimulation,” Zach said. His words were wry, but his tone was utterly awestruck. 

“Oh God,” Chris repeated, his voice nearly gone.

“Was it too much? Because I could just –“

“Don’t you dare, Zachary!” 

Zach laughed and pressed his finger on the spot again, lightly, and Chris’s entire body bucked up off the mattress.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!” he gasped, and then bit his lip because surely saying that at a time like this was a bit profane. When his back hit the mattress again, he lay there, limp and sweating, shaking all over like a leaf.

Zach carefully began to withdraw his finger. 

“Hey, what are you-“

“I think you’re a little overstimulated – maybe you could use a breather,” he replied thoughtfully.

“No, no, please. Come on, I’ll buy you a car.”

“You think you’re the first guy to make that offer?”

Chris reached out and took his wrist. “Don’t stop, please, Zachary. Zachary. Zachary.” He tried his best crinkle-eyed smile, though he wasn’t sure how effective it would be given that he was lying here spread out on the bed like a…. great big spread-out thing. _God, he couldn’t word right now_. He let his bottom lip jut out a little and pouted. “Zachary.”

Zach sighed, a really thoughtful look in his eyes. “You know what?” He paused, considering something. “Oh, never mind.” He shook his head. “I don’t think you could handle it.”

“Handle what?”

“No, no, forget it, we’re not supposed to.”

“Zaa-ach! What?” Chris whined.

“Well, it’s just that we’ve established that you like prostate stimulation.”

“You think?”

“And I understand how great it can be if done manually,” Zach went on, ignoring him, “but there’s an even more effective method, if you ask me.”

“Really?”

“I don’t think you’ll be into it.”

Chris was feeling a little bit desperate, and his dick was lying in abject frustration on his belly now. “How do you know what I’ll be into? Let me be the judge.”

“Fine, OK, fine.” Zach shrugged. “It would be a lot better – or so I’ve been led to understand – if you let me fuck you.”

Chris narrowed his eyes. “Really.”

“Welp – if one little finger can do _that_ for you, just think of the possibilities inherent in the repetitive motion involved when two men are engaged in full-on anal relations,” Zach said reasonably.

“Possibilities, eh?”

“Do you know that not all that many men are as responsive to,” he gestured vaguely at Chris’s nethers, “ _that kind_ of stimulation. You should consider yourself lucky.”

“To be fucked by you?”

“To be fucked by anyone.”

“If I’m such a special snowflake, aren’t you the lucky one?”

Zach leaned over then, ran the fingers of his right hand along Chris’s jawline and then kissed him lightly on the lips. “So lucky,” he said in a low and somber voice. His eyes in that instant went soft and searching; open, even, and vulnerable. 

Chris surged forward and hauled him towards him with an arm around his shoulders, smashing their mouths together in a kiss more passionate than any they’d yet shared. “Fuck me,” he whispered against Zach’s lips when they parted briefly. “Please fuck me.”

Zach pulled away, all the playful calculation of moments ago forgotten, and nodded. Pausing to retrieve a condom from the bedside table, he put it on and positioned Chris the way he wanted him, pulling him further down the bed so that he lay flat on his back, and spreading his legs wide open. “I think I’ve prepped you enough by now, but I want you to tell me if this hurts you in any way and we’ll slow it down, OK?” he asked, concern creasing his brow.

Chris could only nod; his mouth had gone dry with anticipation.

Zach reached down and guided the head of his dick to Chris’s entrance. For one panicky second as he pressed it against Chris’s body, Chris nearly put a stop to it, but one look at the concentration on Zach’s face, at the care he was taking – and had taken all night – put those thoughts out of his head. He held his breath as Zach slowly pressed his cock inside, closing his eyes against the discomfort of the initial breach. He didn’t realize he was panting quite so much until Zach rested a hand flat in the middle of his chest. 

“Hey, take deep breaths, all right?” Chris nodded and complied, and Zach smiled. “That’s it. Now, bear down a little and it’ll be easier, OK?”

Chris tried that as Zach pressed slowly in, and it made it marginally easier, though the going was very slow. “Is this… am I doing this right?” he asked.

“You’re doing fine, baby, just fine,” Zach said soothingly, and Chris noticed the sheen of sweat that had broken out all over him. 

“What about you?”

Zach smiled. “You’re so tight. I’m just trying to keep it together here,” he admitted.

This made Chris feel a little better about his own relative lack of experience and he settled in against the bed again.

Eventually, Zach bottomed out and they both looked at each other as if they’d accomplished something. Zach leaned over Chris and kissed him then, the shift of their bodies bringing some much-needed friction to Chris’s now half-flaccid dick, which took a renewed interest in the proceedings. Zach reached between them and began to jack it 

“How ya doin’?” he asked after a little while.

Chris did a quick self-assessment; the burn wasn’t as bad, and he was beginning to see some appeal. “You could maybe try to move. _Slowly!_ ”

Zach kissed him and pulled slowly out, then pressed back in just as slowly. As the head of his dick dragged over the now-familiar spot, Chris’s own dick jumped. “There it is,” Zach said, sounding almost proud of Chris.

Chris would have smiled, but he was too busy concentrating. Soon enough, though, the pace picked up and Chris found it– if not entirely enjoyable, not objectionable. He supposed with practice it would be better, with repetition he could definitely like this a lot. The fact he was looking forward to doing it again – with Zach, only with Zach – made his face heat up and he smiled.

“What?” Zach asked.

“Nothing – I’ll tell you later – OH!” He sucked in a breath and held it.

“I take it that’s the right angle, then?” Zach asked, his mouth beside Chris’s ear. Chris nodded. Zach grinned, proud of himself, and repeated the move. 

Chris didn't last much longer after that; he came after another three thrusts, harder than he’d ever come in his entire life. His vision actually went white around the edges and he thought he might pass out for one panicky second. He was vaguely aware of Zach coming as well a moment later, and then his body was a comforting and welcome weight on top of Chris, bringing him back to reality. 

Zach kissed him on the corner of his jaw and pulled gently out of him, discarding the condom and settling on his back next to Chris as they both caught their breath.

“So…” Chris began. 

“So?”

“That was interesting.”

“Good interesting or bad interesting?”

Chris turned onto his side and hooked his leg over Zach’s. “Good interesting.”

Zach raised his hand and ran his fingers through Chris’s sweaty hair. “I have never had to work that hard for a fuck in my entire life,” he confessed.

“Good,” Chris said, satisfied.

“What do you mean good?” Zach said, tugging a tuft of Chris’s hair playfully.

“Maybe it was all part of my cunning plan to seduce you.”

Zach laughed. “You? Seduce me? That’s not how I remember it.”

“That’s because I’m so cunning, I let you believe it was all your idea.”

“You are so full of it, Pine, come here!” 

Chris fell asleep with Zach’s arms around him, his lips at his temple, and a sense of satisfaction he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
